Señales
by Irene Roronoa
Summary: No es que Zoro no tuviera ninguna experiencia con mujeres como para  ver las señales CLARAS, aunque le estuvieran mordiendo el trasero, que también, sino que la onna de la que estamos hablando era precisamente la más incoherente de todas.


**Hola Chicos….**

**Aquí una nueva historia, recién sacada del Word… calentita calentita.!**

**Solo os quiero agradecer los ****Reviews****, que me han dado animos para escribir este nuevo OS!**

**No se si me animare a una historia larga, de momento prefiero los One-short, y espero que disfrutéis de nuevo con este ZoRo!^^**

**Por cierto, este se lo dedico a Zoro Roronoa OP (Lory! Espero que te lo pasaras bien en tu cumple… Espero que te guste, este es mi regalo para ti!)**

**FELIZ CUMPLEEE!**

Él nunca hubiera imaginado que con una sola mirada, pudieran decirse tantas cosas implícitas.

Mentira.

Sí. Sí que lo sabía. Él mismo había usado ese tipo de mirada, su diabólica mirada como la definirían algunos de sus nakamas, para advertir a los demás de que él no era un pirata cualquiera, que él no era un kenshi cualquiera, y por supuesto que estaba muy lejos de considerarse un hombre corriente. Aunque esto último le importara más bien poco. Excepto si tenía algo que ver con esa onna. La misma que le estaba lanzando esa mirada.

Nico Robin.

Miraba hacia él, de una forma similar a la que él miraba a todos a los que se enfrentaba, y a la vez no tenía nada que ver. ¿Le estaba diciendo que ella no era una pirata cualquiera? Eso estaba claro: Ninguna pirata rebosaba tanta elegancia y sensualidad. ¿Qué no era una arqueóloga cualquiera? Eso también estaba claro: Ella era mucho más inteligente que cualquier arqueólogo. ¿Qué no era una mujer cualquiera? Eso era fácil de saber hasta para Zoro. Robin era mucho más elegante, hermosa, inteligente y valiosa que todas las piratas, arqueólogos y mujeres juntas del Grand Line.

¿Era eso lo que Robin quería decirle con aquella mirada en medio del comedor con todos los Mugiwaras presentes?

Robin pasó su traviesa lengua por sus labios resecos en una caricia sensual, que era de todo menos implícita, y Zoro supo en ese momento que sus cavilaciones anteriores no tenían nada que ver la mirada que ella le lanzo. Aunque fueran mortalmente verdaderas.

¿Qué quería decir entonces?

No es que Zoro no tuviera ninguna experiencia con mujeres como para ver las señales CLARAS, aunque le estuvieran mordiendo el trasero, que también, sino que la onna de la que estamos hablando era precisamente la más incoherente de todas.

Mientras, en el Sunny, se llevaba a cabo una de las típicas comidas de los Mugiwara. ¿Cómo podían pasar desapercibidas estas intensas miradas entre el kenshi y la arqueóloga? Fácil: Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado en sus quehaceres, y que Luffy no se comiera la meshi de sus respectivos platos. Todos menos Chopper, quien tan ensimismado estaba con una de las historias de Usopp que no se daba cuenta que los niveles de meshi de su plato estaban cayendo en picado hasta obtener resultados claramente bajos.

Es por eso que todo el mundo se giro para mirarla, cuando Robin se levanto y con un "Hoy no tengo hambre, estaré en cubierta por si me necesitáis", todo ello sin dejar de mirar al espadachín, desapareció por la puerta de la cocina.

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante dos interminables segundos, para acto seguido volver a sus acciones como si nada. Todos, menos uno, que miraba la puerta que con anterioridad se había tragado a Robin.

Chicos, me voy a dormir – dijo Zoro levantándose. De nuevo todos los Mugiwara se callaron y lo miraron, y uno de ellos, lo miraba con una sonrisa picara. – He estado entrenando todo el día y estoy can… - de pronto calló en algo, para diversión de Nami - ¿Y yo porque os doy explicaciones?

La sonrisa burlona de Nami y su traidor cerebro le dieron la respuesta a Zoro: estaba intentando excusarse, inconscientemente, para poder salir por esa puerta en pos de la morena, sin que ninguno de sus nakamas sospechase. Algo que no paso desapercibido para Nami, quien no pudo reprimir una leve carcajada que solo sirvió para enfurecer a Zoro, y que saliera de la cocina dando un sonoro portazo.

Aunque todo enfado se disipo cuando descubrió a Robin sentada en la barandilla del barco, justo al lado del enorme mascaron del Sunny. Se encamino hacia aquella deslumbrante onna que desde hace varios meses lo tiene totalmente idiotizado con sus sonrisas y sus miradas furtivas. Bueno, eso, y el doble sentido de sus palabras, y el contoneo de su cuerpo.

¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto Robin en cuanto Zoro llego hasta su altura.

_Tú, maldita onna. _Pensó Zoro pero por supuesto, una vez mas no se lo dijo. Solo gruño como respuesta y dirigió su mirada al mar. Ella lo miro sonriente, regalándole de nuevo una de esas miradas que solo segundos antes estaban compartiendo en el comedor

¿Por qué me miras así, onna? – pregunto Zoro

¿Así como, kenshi-san? – pregunto coqueta, Robin

Zoro suspiro y la miro. Estaba harto de jueguecitos, llevaban mucho tiempo con miradas furtivas, sonrisas cómplices… intentando hacer como que no se importaban en absoluto el uno al otro, cuando se veía a leguas que los dos se atraían irremediablemente como los polos opuestos de un imán.

Como si…

¿Cómo si quisiera que me besaras?

Zoro abrió los ojos… y todos los vellos de su piel se erizaron ante esa revelación. No había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que probar esos dulces labios, pero esta vez era él el que llevaba en control en el juego.

¿Quieres que te bese, onna? – pregunto con una media sonrisa Zoro, mientras terminaba de recortar la distancia entre ellos, colocándose enfrente de Robin.

Tremendo error, buscarle las cosquillas a Robin…

¿No quieres? – pregunto con una sonrisa. Y en ese momento Zoro supo que había caído de lleno en las redes de esa mujer.

Más que nada…

Robin sonrió, antes de que el espadachín acortara del todo la distancia entre sus labios, en un beso tímido.

Ninguno de los dos sabría describir las sensaciones que inundaban sus cuerpos, al besar los labios del otro. Era una experiencia nueva para ellos, y desde luego nada contraproducente. Robin llevo sus brazos al cuello del espadachín, mientras que él, en un intento de convertir sus cuerpos en uno solo, la agarro de la cintura pegándola más a su cuerpo. Robin, sorprendida por la proximidad y fogosidad tan repentina, ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa, separando los labios, momento que Zoro aprovecho para profundizar más el beso.

Por mutuo acuerdo de sus pulmones, sus labios se separaron de la calidez de los otros, en busca del aire.

Te ha costado entender las señales, kenshi-san- le decía una divertida Robin, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de Zoro

No se puede ser bueno en todo… Robin


End file.
